<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Love (College AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625222">Let Me Love (College AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, mentions of cheating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been dating Ben Solo for two years now. Lately, things haven’t been great with him and everyone can see that. You see it. Your peers see it. Your best friend, Poe, sees it. But what Poe really wants you to see is that he could treat you and love you so much better than Ben. Based off the song “Let Me Love You” by Mario.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron &amp; You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron Oneshots [99]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Love (College AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe, Rey, Finn, and Rose watched from a distance as you and Ben had an argument…again.</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to say, Y/N!” Ben exclaimed.</p><p>“That you’re cheating!”</p><p>“But I’m not!”</p><p>You let out an exhausted sigh as you pinched the bridge of your nose, “You know what? I’m gonna go have lunch with my friends. You go do whatever the fuck you need to do. We’ll talk about this later, but right now, we need to cool off.” with that you spun on your heel and marched towards your awaiting friends across the quad. </p><p>You plopped down onto the picnic blanket and put on a fake smile that Poe always hated, “So guys, what’s up?”</p><p>Rose smiled back at you, “We were just talking about what classes we plan on taking next semester.”</p><p>“Oh! Well I’m taking-” Poe drowned out the conversation and thought about the events that unfolded before him moments before. You looked so tired and distressed. He couldn’t understand how you stood by Ben after you’ve found enough evidence to prove that he was cheating on you. </p><p>Poe hated that you were constantly being hurt, constantly being called crazy, constantly being told that what you knew for sure was all lies. And despite all that, you still stick around Ben. </p><p>“Poe?” he heard your voice and you were staring at him, “You okay?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yeah,” he looked around and realized that everyone left, “Where’d they go?”</p><p>You giggled and Poe couldn’t help but smile. He loved hearing you giggle. It was one of the things he absolutely loved about you, “They said they were going to head to the pizza place downtown. Did you wanna go with?”</p><p>“Actually, why don’t we hang out, just you and me. We haven’t done that in a while. That okay?”</p><p>You nodded and beamed, “Of course! How could I say ‘no’ to you?” you pinched his cheek and he slapped it away with a chuckle. </p><p>“I wanna talk to you about something first,” his face suddenly frowning, brows furring, tone dropping. </p><p>You were a bit worried, “What is it?”</p><p>He let out a deep exhale, “It’s about Ben.”</p><p>“Poe-”</p><p>“Y/N, please, I just don’t get it. You’re hurting. You’re letting him hurt you over and over again and you still stand by his side. You don’t deserve this, Y/N.”</p><p>“Then what do I deserve, Poe? Because Ben seems to be the only person who’s willing to give me a chance.”</p><p>He scoot closer to you and shook his head, “That’s not true. Because I’m here, Y/N. I’ve been here the entire time.”</p><p>“Wh-What?”</p><p>He nodded, “Yeah. Been here for the past three years. The past two I’ve seen how poorly Ben’s been treating you and if I was him, you’d never have to worry about me being with someone else, seeing someone else. I’d always come home to you and only you. I’d spoil you rotten and just love you wholeheartedly.”</p><p>You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Poe, your best friend, had feelings for you?, “Poe, I-I don’t understand. What’re you trying to tell me?”</p><p>He took your hands and held it in his, “Let me love you, Y/N. Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need. Whether it’s love or protection, I’ll give it to you. I can show you what real love is supposed to be.”</p><p>Everything seemed to freeze in time. Here you were sitting in the quad on a picnic blanket with your best friend…who’s just confessed his love to you. It was a lot to take in. </p><p>“I know it’s a lot to take in,” guess he could read your mind too, “But just gimme a chance. I’ll treat you right, sweetheart, I promise.”</p><p>You slowly took your hands from Poe, “Can I have some time to think about this?”</p><p>“Of course. Take your time, Y/N. I won’t rush you.” he gave you a reassuring smile easing your worries.</p><p>______________________________________________</p><hr/><p>You go back to your apartment earlier than usual due to you having an exam and being able to leave afterwards. You heard noises, sexual noises, coming from the bedroom and lo and behold, Ben was in bed fucking some woman who wasn’t you. </p><p>“Y/N!” Ben exclaimed covering himself and the woman up with the blanket, “I can explain!”</p><p>In this moment, you knew that it was done and over. You weren’t going to fight this anymore. Ben clearly didn’t love and care about you like he originally did. It hurt, yes, but then you knew of something that could bloom with Poe. </p><p>“Don’t bother, Ben. We’re done. I’ll be moving out soon.” you turned your back to him and the woman, “Let me know when you’re done with your fling of the week.”</p><p>You gathered some of your things before heading out the apartment and towards Poe’s place. You knocked on his door and it swung open moments later, “Y/N! Hey!”</p><p>“I’m done,” you said with an excited smile as you entered his place.</p><p>Poe’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Done? Done with that?”</p><p>“I’m done with Ben and his bullshit love. You’re right, I deserve better. I deserve real love and…and I think I can have that with you.”</p><p>A big smile made its way to Poe’s face, “Really?”</p><p>You laughed, “Yeah. But I wanna do this right, going on dates, first kisses, first times, all of that. Slow and steady.”</p><p>Poe leaned in and kissed your cheek, “I’ll treat you nothing but right, sweetheart.”</p><p>You suddenly felt giddy and wrapped your arms around Poe’s neck, “I know you will.”</p><p>“And not that I’m happy to see you and everything, but why do you have bags packed?”</p><p>“I moved out, think of a place I could stay?”</p><p>He grinned, “Yeah, I think I know a place,” he then picked up your things and led you to his bedroom. </p><p>It was the start of a new beginning </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>